A Forbidden Romance
This is something of an AU; it takes place between Sunset and The Sight (but closer to The Sight) so Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze are still young kits. Yes, it's a CloudxDaisy story :). Haters, don't get me wrong - I really prefer CloudxBright. But I kind of like Daisy too, and CloudxDaisy is sorta cute, so...yeah. Maybe some of you Daisy haters will see her side? --Sparrowsong 14:52, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Chapter One My name is Daisy. I have cream fur and light blue eyes. I used to be a loner, but I joined ThunderClan along with my kits. Their names are Mousepaw, Berrypaw, and Hazelpaw. I kind of...fell in love with someone I shouldn't fall in love with. Let me tell you the story. When I first joined ThunderClan, I met a cat named Cloudtail who was kind, handsome, and friendly. I fell head over heels with him. But he only had eyes for another she-cat, Brightheart. What's so special about this Brightheart, anyway? She was so...ugly. I don't know how she got those scars. And just what does he see in her?! Anyway, Cloudtail and I fell in love. Now we've broken apart so that the Clan doesn't find out. But I have a secret. A secret I could never, ever tell. I'm pregnant with Cloudtail's kits. "What are you thinking about, Daisy?" asks Squirrelflight, a ginger queen who has three young kits. I glance over at her. "Umm, nothing," I answer. I can tell Squirrelflight isn't really convinced, but she doesn't bug me about it. I gaze over at my son, Berrypaw, who was outside doing his apprentice duties. I winced slightly when I saw his stumpy little tail. My poor kit lost half of his tail in an awful accident involving a Twoleg trap. I'd really rather not talk about it. (A/N: Well, is this a good start to the story? Let me know what you think.) Chapter Two I had been suspecting that I was pregnant for maybe a half-moon now. It was time to see the medicine cat, Leafpool, to find out when I would give birth and all that stuff. It isn't such a big deal, is it? I'm not required to tell anyone who the father is. Although, what if they get suspicious? I walk to the medicine den and see Leafpool sorting her herbs. "Leafpool?" I ask hesitantly. "Yes, Daisy?" replies Leafpool. "Sorry to bother you," I begin. "But I think I'm carrying kits." Leafpool gives me a little check-up. "Uh-huh," she confirms. "Congratulations. You are definitely pregnant; they're due by next moon." "How many are there?" I ask. "Hmm..." Leafpool pauses. She looks at me again for a few heartbeats. "There's no way to know for sure, but I felt at least three. Probably more." The thing I'm mainly wondering about is: will they look like their father? I thanked Leafpool and went on my way. Suddenly, Squirrelflight comes in with a small black kitten. "Hollykit fell and hurt herself," she tells her sibling. "I have an ouchy in my paw," whines Hollykit. "Please make it go away." "Oh no!" cries the medicine cat. "Poor kit. It's probably a thorn; I'll take it out really quickly, ok, Hollykit?" I leave after I'm sure she's ok. Now what to name them, what to name them? I want them to have nice-sounding names with a lot of possibilities for a good warrior name. Cloudkit immediately pops into my head, but I'm not sure about that one. I guess I'd better not; Cloudkit would make it too obvious who the father is. Perhaps Snowkit could work? Lizardkit? Duckkit? Hmm...those aren't bad, but what if it's a she-cat? Creamkit, Featherkit, Mistkit? I'm so excited, yet a bit worried at the same time. Chapter Three I eat a shrew from the fresh-kill pile. I'm sitting down with it when Brightheart goes by. We glare at each other. I hate everything about her. Just the sight of her ginger-and-white pelt, or her sharing tongues with my Cloudtail...is enough to make me sick to my stomach. I'm just heading back to the nursery when I see a white she-cat talking to Brightheart and Cloudtail. What's her name again? I've seen that cat before, but I've never really paid attention to her. She reminds me of someone, but I don't know who. Who is she? I should know who she is, but I can't remember her name. I return to the nursery and try to forget about that white she-cat. The tiny lives inside me...I need to concentrate on them. Later, I see that white she-cat again. "Excuse me!" I call. She turns around. "Yes?" "Who are you?" I ask. "Umm, my name is Whitewing," she answers as she gives me a strange look. I realize that she looks exactly like Cloudtail, only with green eyes like... Oh no. This...can't...be happening. But, it's true. Cloudtail already has a kit. Will he not love mine? I suddenly slip and fall down very hard, right where one of the kittens would be. "Oh no!" I cry. I'm absolutely panicking. The kits would be too small to be born now, right? Floss fell and had a miscarriage once; it was horrible. What if that happens to me? I run to the medicine den. "Leafpool!" I yell. "I fell and--" "Calm down, Daisy," she says. "What happened?" I tell her what happened. She takes a look at me; thank goodness the kits and I will be fine. I can't begin to explain how relieved I am. (A/N: Somewhere in this chapter, I've inserted a quote from the Tigerstar and Sasha manga! The first person that guesses what it is gets to pick the name and description of one of Daisy's kits.) (A/N: In case you're wondering why I made Daisy have that little scare, it's sorta based on something that happened to me. While my mother was pregnant with me, she was in a car crash and she was worried I would be a stillborn because of it. Just to be sure, she went to the doctor to make sure that I would be alright. I'm lucky to be here.) Author's Note I must say I'm quite surprised nobody has found the quote from Escape from the Forest. Don't you want to pick the name and description of one of the kits? Sorry, I sound kinda impatient... --Sparrowsong 18:16, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Chapter Four (A/N: Leafy found the Tigerstar and Sasha quote, so she gets to name one of the kits as well as pick the description =D.) It's official - I'm pregnant with Cloudtail's kits. Not that I didn't know that before, but now that Leafpool's confirmed it it just seems more official somehow. I'm just paranoid that something bad will happen to the kits. I decide to talk to them in my head. You're not even born yet, but already I'm so attached to you. Should I tell him? What if he doesn't want them? No! ''I scream inside my head. Later, I walk by my daughter. Suddenly, she freezes. "W-what is it, Hazelpaw?" I ask. "Daisy...you're not...pregnant, are...you?" I'm not sure what to say. Then after a long pause, I awkwardly nod. "Whose--" That's when I run off. I just can't bring myself to tell Hazelpaw about Cloudtail and I. She'd be shocked and disgusted with me. "Daisy!" she would say. "Get over Cloudtail, he has Brightheart!" Ugh. Just her name makes me shudder. That night, I just feel so overwhelmed and stressed out. I feel like a dirty little liar, like I don't deserve to be in my Clan. I look around the nursery. Squirrelflight, Ferncloud, and their progeny are all asleep, seeing as it's quite late at night. I lie down in my nest and cry myself to sleep. The next morning, I wake up. As bad as it sounds, I try to avoid the apprentice den. I really do not want to see Hazelpaw, not when I'd end up having to tell her that Cloudtail was the father of the kits I was now carrying. Oh, what will I do? Chapter Five '(A/N: I researched cat pregnancy symptoms to try and make this as real as possible. I sure hope I didn't go over the top with Daisy's symptoms, but if I did, feel free to let me know.)' Well, it's been half a moon since Leafpool told me I was pregnant. I've been feeling...different. My belly is getting quite big. Pretty much all I want to do is lie around doing nothing. As lazy as that sounds, that's how I feel. I didn't get much sleep last night, either... It's so obvious that I'm pregnant. There is just no way I can possibly hide it anymore. Not that I want to, at least not anymore, but I feel so...so ''pregnant. Kit scent is rolling off me in droves; even'' I can smell it. I notice one of the apprentices cleaning out the nursery. I lift my head up to ask a favor of her. "Honeypaw, could you please bring me some fresh-kill? I'm starved." She nods and smiles, seeming to understand that the reason I'm so hungry all the time is because I'm carrying. I just love Honeypaw. She's so sweet, never complains about her apprentice duties, and always does what she's told. She seems to have a thing for Berrypaw, too, if you know what I mean. She brings me back two plump rabbits. "Oh, Honeypaw! You shouldn't have!" I thanked her, licking my lips. "It's nothing, Daisy," she answers. After I eat the rabbits, I doze off. Suddenly, I'm in a place I don't recognize. I see some kittens. I don't know who they are, but I feel like I know them. I feel a love for them, the same kind of love I feel for Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, and Mousepaw. I want to protect them. I notice that they look familiar, like someone I know. But I don't know who. Then it hits me. These kits look like me! They all have my cream pelt except one. He has my eyes, though. Who are they? They're not...they can't be...? It is then that I jerk up in my nest. I look around the nursery. What I planned on being a short nap ended up being far longer. The sun is setting, and I can't hear cats visiting so much as I usually do in the daytime. Jaykit, Lionkit, Foxkit, and Icekit are all sleeping. "Go to sleep, Hollykit," Squirrelflight mumbles. "I can't," whines Hollykit. "I had a nightmare." Squirrelflight moves closer to her. I stare, jealously. I wish I didn't have to be pregnant for so long. I want these kits already. I want to be able to hold them, look into their big beautiful eyes, and lick their fur. I can't wait for you to be born, my kits. Chapter Six Only a little while to go before I have my kits. I wonder if those kits in my dream that time... No, that couldn't be. StarClan couldn't have sent me that dream; they aren't even real! ''It was just a dream, Daisy, just a dream. There is no way those were my kits I dreamt about. I have the sudden urge to go for a walk, which I obey. I know I shouldn't be out in the forest - as Leafpool said, what if I started kitting prematurely while I was out? - but I don't really care. So I'm walking through the forest, not really looking where I'm going, when I bump into something. Or rather, some''one''. "Ow!" they exclaim, falling down. "Sor--" I'm cut off when I see who it is. "Smoky?!" "Hi, Daisy. I see that you're..." I nod. It occurs to me that here I am, pregnant with another tom's kits, in front of my old mate. I then say something real intelligent like "Umm...ok, gotta go." And I run back to camp. That was...awkward. Just too awkward. It was bad enough that Smoky was there, but it was so awkward. I hurry back to the nursery before anyone notices that I'm gone. I glance over at Ferncloud, Foxkit, and Icekit. I can't help but be jealous of her. That she-cat has had three whole litters of gorgeous kits. Sure, some cats may call Ferncloud extreme. But I love kits, and it would be great to have as many as her someday. Maybe if I get back with Cloudtail... Quit daydreaming! "Ferncloud," asks Foxkit. "Can Icekit and I go out to play?" The grey queen shakes her head. "It's getting dark out." They sigh and go to sleep. Kits sure do like to sleep a lot. I suddenly want to ask Leafpool a question. I go to the medicine den. "Excuse me, when are they do again?" She turns around, looks at me, and answers "About a quarter-moon." Seven days? Only seven more days of pregnancy! I happily run back to the nursery. (A/N: Excited much, Daisy? XD) Chapter Seven Four days. Four days until I have Cloudtail's kits. Four days is only a little while. It's been three days since Leafpool told me I'll give birth soon. I'm so excited I can barely sit still. The other day, I got morning sickness. I was eating breakfast when I...threw up. Poor Honeypaw had to come in and clean up after me. "It's ok, Daisy," Ferncloud had told me. "Lots of queens get morning sickness." I can't help but close my eyes and think of the kits. I remember the kits from my dream. What did they look like, anyway? I realize I almost forgot. I remember that one of them was a cream tabby, and...oh, wasn't one of them a long-furred white tom? In any case, they will be beautiful. Anything made by Cloudtail and myself has to be beautiful. I suddenly decide that I won't pick out names. I'll just name them whatever pops into my head. Sounds crazy, but I remember that that's what my mother did. And it's not like I'm going to call them something silly like Dirtkit or Footkit. How many will there be? Leafpool said three or four or...oh, I don't even remember what she said. "What's wrong with Daisy, Squirrelflight?" asks Lionkit. "Is she asleep or something?" I blush, looking up. "Oh, I'm just...I'm just...tired." That was a completely idiotic thing to say. "I'll go outside." While I'm outside, I see Hazelpaw. I feel bad for not talking to her. "Hi, Hazelpaw," I say awkwardly. "Hey. How are you?" "I'm ok. The kits are due quite soon." "Interesting," nods Hazelpaw. Suddenly, I fall to the ground. "Ouch!" I cry. Leafpool comes running. "Leafpool," I wheeze. "I think I'm kitting early." Epilogue I look down at my four newborn kits. Their names? Creamkit, Nettlekit, Palekit, and Snowkit. Creamkit is a cream-and-white she-kit with wide blue eyes. She is quite fluffy, even for a long-haired kit. A perfect balance between Cloudtail and myself. (A/N: Leafwhisker, this is the one you got to name! By 'white-cream,' you meant like either cream with white patches or white with cream patches, right?) Nettlekit is a dark cream tabby with a white underbelly. She takes after me for the most part; the white underbelly is from her father. Palekit is a tom kit who looks like Cloudtail. His fur is light cream instead of white, though. Snowkit is a snow-white tom with deep blue eyes. He looks exactly like Cloudtail (and I really do mean exactly, not just very similar). Palekit lets out a yawn and moves to my belly to suckle. He appears to be the biggest and strongest kit. I pull the runt, Nettlekit, over to me so she will have a chance to get milk. I look out into the sky, where the sun is setting and night falling. These are them. These are the kits I talked to in my head, the kits I had wanted so badly... They are here with me now. And they're beautiful. (A/N: Aww...happy ending! I quite liked this story and I'm sort of sad that it's over. I may or may not do a sequel...do you guys think I should? And, the main reason I might not do a sequel is because I don't have any good ideas for the plot, so suggestions are quite welcome =D.) Category:Fan Fictions Category:Stories Rated Moderate